


Take a Break

by MargotKhan



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MargotKhan/pseuds/MargotKhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Bitty needs someone to take the whisk out of his hand and make him focus on something other then baking...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [freezerjerky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freezerjerky/gifts).



> I had so much fun fulfilling this request for "teeth rotting fluff", which is always my jam. I am basically Bitty during the holiday season, so I'm assuming he definitely needs someone to make him take breaks, preferable ones that involve kissing! Hope you like it freezerjerky! (yes the title is from Hamilton because I am weak)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138788742@N07/23321503954/in/datetaken/)


End file.
